


Caught in the Act

by The_White_Rabbit42



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A naked Celine Dion, Bad Pornos, Cas' white ass, Crack, F/M, Fingering, Grace Kink, Masturbation, NSFW, Oral Sex, Panty Snatching, Pool Sex, Restraints, Rough Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 02:44:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13848420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_White_Rabbit42/pseuds/The_White_Rabbit42
Summary: When you decide to watch an unmarked DVD you find when raiding Dean's porn stash, you have no idea what you're in for.





	Caught in the Act

**Author's Note:**

> The titles "Boobwatch" and "Bitanic" are not my brainchilds. They are actual pornos I haven't seen beyond a hilarious clip on YouTube.
> 
> The spectacular line, "If she refuses to pay for services, the worker will lose his job. That is a crime." Came from a friend and is being treated as a prompt.
> 
> The song used in Chapter 4 is Marvin Gaye's, "Sexual Healing."

You didn’t make it a habit of raiding Dean’s porn stash, but occasionally a girl got desperate, and right now, that emotion was so much a part of your life it skipped being your middle name and was now hyphenated with your last.  It had been months since you’d had sex, leaving you in a spell that was drier than Death Valley, and you needed something to get you through this evening. 

 

Thankfully, when you had returned from your case, the boys were still out on theirs, leaving you to peruse Dean’s collection hidden at the back of his closet.    You’d seen most of them by now, at least the ones you were willing to see. You had yet to hit rock bottom and explore the animated section. Unfortunately, that didn’t seem to leave you with anything new.   

 

You grabbed a few tried and true ones that would at least get you started until your own fantasies could take over.  You were careful to put everything back the way it was, but just as you were about to leave, something toppled down from above.  It bounced off the crown of your head, leaving a small sting in its wake, before clattering to the floor. 

 

“The fuck?” You hissed, glancing down to find a black DVD case laying at your feet.  Curiously, you bent down to examine it. The plastic sleeve was completely empty, with nothing anywhere on the exterior that might identify it.  You popped it open to find an unlabeled disc inside, and it was so pristine and shiny it looked untouched. 

 

You almost put it back.   _ Almost.  _ Part of you was intrigued enough to wonder what else Dean might have tucked away in there.  The other hoped it might be something new he’d just picked up. 

  
  


_ What the hell _ you decided.  What did you have to lose?  You might end up wishing you had some brain bleach, but really, what from Dean’s porn collection could really trump the horror show that was your life? 

 

You added it to the pile, kicking the door shut behind you before making your way back to your room. 

 

You had already gotten your bed prepped and ready.  The pillows were set up just the way you liked, putting you at just the right angle to watch and take care of business.  You’d even gone so far as to put on your favorite pair of red, lace panties that never failed to make you feel sexy. You even wore the matching bra that went with it… not that anyone else would get to appreciate it.  

 

You bit back on your bitterness, determined not to ruin your evening.  There’d be plenty of time to wallow later, preferably over a carton of ice cream and maybe a sappy romantic movie guaranteed to make you cry, so you could really get it all out before your friends returned.  

 

Padding silently over, you popped the unlabeled disc in first, figuring  _ fortune favors the bold  _ had to pay off at least once in your life.  It whirred to life within the machine, and you made quick work of your pants while it loaded, dropping them halfway between your dresser and your bed.  You launched yourself up on the mattress, your body doing a graceful bounce before you dragged yourself back up toward the headrest, eyes riveted to the TV with curiosity.  

 

You had just gotten fully settled when the title screen finished loading.   _ Score.   _ There were three chapters, and you couldn’t help but snicker at the titles.  None implied anything weird or out of your comfort zone, though the jury remained out on whether it was anything good or not.  Considering the tacky, stereotypical old porno music, you didn’t get your hopes up too much. 

 

You idly scratched at the anti-possession tattoo on your leg before hitting the  _ play all  _ button, hoping at least one of the options might razzle your berries, considering no one else seemed inclined to.  

 

**_Chapter 1: Hot and Saucy_ **

 

The camera sat behind a tall figure dressed in a generic delivery uniform.  You snorted. Pizza delivery guy, of course. Someone must have ordered extra cheese by the way the same music continued to play in the background.  You picked up the remote, fast forwarding through the intro when your eyes suddenly went wide.

 

There was your housemate, pizza in hand, standing in front of a scantily clad woman. 

 

“What the…” you breathed, your finger jabbing the pause button. It had to be a mistake.   There was no way that Cas, your awkwardly-endearing, straight up, vanilla loving friend, would  _ ever _ appear in a porno.  

 

You hit play just in time for a gravelly voice appeared.  “I have the pizza you ordered,” to fill the room. If you weren’t still in shock, you would have laughed, not just at the absurdity of it, but the dry delivery and expressionless look on his face. 

You imagined you wouldn’t be adding  _ panty dropper _ to his list of natural abilities anytime soon.

 

“Oh, my, it seems I’ve forgotten my wallet.”  The woman made a show of checking for it, despite the fact she had no pockets in her thin, lingerie-like nightgown.  As you watched her hands roam over herself, you took in her appearance. She was about your height and build, with similar features.  Her hair was your color, though slightly longer and her lips were a little thinner. It was weird, seeing someone so similar to you since you’d never consider yourself porn star quality.  

 

“I have a few ideas on how I  _ could  _ pay you, however…”  She took the box from him and set it aside on the counter, eyeing the length of him suggestively.  

 

The subtext, however, went right over his head.  “If you don’t have cash or credit, a check will suffice.”

 

A voice from somewhere behind the scenes said something you couldn’t quite catch, causing your friend’s head to jerk in that direction.

 

“ **If she refuses to pay for services, the worker will lose his job,” he stated, his eyes narrowing as he** looked beyond the camera.  “ **That is a crime** , and honestly, this entire scene defies all logic.”

 

You let out a bark of a laugh as Cas leveled his best bitch face.  Holy hell, this was  _ better  _ than porn.  

 

The video skipped (or likely, part of it was cut), the figures jumping slightly across the screen before the woman repeated, “I have a few ideas on how I  _ could  _ pay you...”

 

She dropped down to her knees, her teeth tugging on her bottom lip much like you did when concentrating, though her gesture was far more sensual.  She reached up, her movements obscured by the angle of Cas’ body, though you had a pretty good idea of what was happening. You expected him to throw in more sass, to refuse to participate, to do something other than let his pants drop to the floor.

 

Good  _ lord _ .  That was an ass.   _ Cas’ _ ass.  One well-defined (and rather pasty looking) one.  You weren’t sure if you should be horrified to watching this, ashamed of yourself, or reaching for your sunglasses by how reflective that sucker was.

 

Shocked into a catatonic state was where you landed when the camera jumped to a new angle, giving you a full frontal shot of the angel.   _Oh shit._ This was porn.  That was definitely little Castiel who was still very limp and clearly not enthused about joining the party.  

 

Your head tilted slightly.  Huh. You always figured an angel of the lord would be bigger.  

“Let me give you a hand with that,” the woman purred, taking the flaccid angel into her mouth and beginning to bob her head. 

 

“That’s…” his breath hitched as she hollowed her cheeks, sucking solely on his tip.  “... Not your hand.”

 

Your brows hit your hairline and it quickly became apparent that Castiel was what one would call a  _ grower _ instead of a  _ shower _ .  His deep, gravelly moan filled your room, extinguishing the lingering traces of your mirth as you felt your body responding to his pleasure.  Heat trickled between your legs, a blush rising into your cheeks are you realized you were getting turned on by someone you should have had enough respect for  _ not  _ to be watching this.  Besides, you didn’t have many rules, but one you stood firm on was to never even consider messing around with anyone you live with.

 

Speaking of housemates, what the fuck was Dean even doing with this?

 

The part of you still starving swiftly smothered that thought, luring your mind to more forbidden territory, such as what it would feel like to be the one sucking someone off like that, to feel him growing hard beneath your tongue, expanding to the point it became a struggle to continue to take him all the way in.  It wasn’t Cas you saw in your mind’s eye, however, but a certain amber-eyed trickster that often starred in your fantasies. Would Gabriel fuck your mouth, you wondered, his hands ensnared within your hair as he pulled your head down to the base of his cock over and over again? Would he finish there or would he want to bend you over the counter and feel what it was like to fuck you that way?  

 

Your mind wandered further into your imagination whereas your hand simply wandered down into your underwear.  You didn’t even need to see what was happening, the sounds the angel were making were so delicious and thankfully generic enough that you could pretend they weren’t his.  The idea the archangel could ever make such sinful noises for you had your core igniting. 

 

Cas eventually came loudly, his voice low and gutteral, holding nothing back as he rode out his climax in the woman’s mouth.  You, on the other hand, were nowhere near your peak when the music faded and the scene switched and you let out a groan as the images behind your eyes faded away.

 

**_Chapter 2: Boobwatch_ **

 

The sound of the ocean filled your ears, though when you opened your eyes, you found only an indoor swimming pool.  The surface of the water had been disturbed enough to create small, pathetic waves that were fading just as rapidly as your arousal.  The camera panned over and Gadreel suddenly appeared, clad only in a fire-engine red pair of swim trunks. 

 

_ Holy fucking shit. _

 

You had always wondered what lay beneath his clothes and had assumed whatever it was, was as well-defined as you suspected.  Nothing could prepare you for just how fine a specimen he really was. His muscles rippled as he placed his hands on his hips, and combined with the heated look he leveled at the camera, the warmth swimming through your system re-stabilized.  At least until he opened his mouth. 

 

“This isn’t even a beach,” he grumbled, gesturing behind him. 

 

A woman appeared in a red bathing suit, and at first you thought it was the same one from the previous scene.  It took you a minute to realize it wasn’t. She was built similarly, with the same basic features, but her eyes were a different shape and darker.  

 

“Great job today,” she commended, the intonation falling a little flat.  “I can’t believe I didn’t see that woman having a heart attack.”

 

“I can’t believe they need two lifeguards for a pool that doesn’t even have a deep end,” he muttered, leveling a saucy look at the camera as if to say  _ really? _

 

“If it hadn’t been for you, she’d be dead, and I’d be fired,” the woman continued, as if he hadn’t spoken.  “I  _ really _ owe you.”

 

“No, you  _ really  _ don’t,” Gadreel insisted.   

 

That voice from offscreen spoke again, but it was too garbled for you to be able to understand what it was saying.  Whatever it was, did not please the angel as he leveled a glare somewhere off to the left. 

 

The woman slipped her hand around his waist, fingers trailing lightly along his stomach.  “C’mon, honey. You and I both know you need to blow off a little steam…”

 

Someone responded again.  They were still a little too far from the microphone to hear clearly, but you could have swore it sounded like they said  _ do you even know how to get a woman wet? _

 

Without a word, Gadreel palmed the woman’s face, pushing her away from him before sending her stumbling into the water.  “I’d say that one’s pretty soaked now.” 

Your arousal crash landed, levity surging in its wake as your laughter overlayed the sound of splashing and spluttering.  You were going to have to make it a point to get to know him better. In your previous encounters, he had been kind, courteous, if not a little distant.  His snark, however, suggested there was a whole other side to him you had yet to see.

 

Not to mention, there was a severe shortage of people in your life sporting washboard abs.

 

The movie skipped like before, and suddenly Gadreel was in the water with the woman, his mouth passionately locked with hers.  He picked her up by the waist, carrying her across the pool where he pushed her up against the edge.

 

“Is this what you want to see?”  He growled. His hands moved up to the straps of her bathing suit where he effortlessly ripped the garment from her body.  “Because I’ll gladly do her, if you’re too much of a coward to.” 

 

The strangeness of his statement skittered across your mind and promptly became disregarded.  You watched his mouth move lower and lower, devouring every inch of uncovered flesh with the intensity of a man who had never known the comfort of a full meal and was suddenly dropped in front of a buffet.  He nipped and nibbled, licked and sucked, making the most obscene noises as he marked her as his own. The camera panned around to the side to show Gad had already shed his own clothing, the woman’s legs wrapped tight around his hips.  He reached down, lining himself up before thrusting sharply into her, her throaty cry echoing off the cement around them. 

 

It was the hungry, dominant quality about him that had the embers of your desire catching fire again, and if looks alone held power, you would have orgasmed at least twice from the smoldering, almost primal glow in his eyes.  You got lost in the thought of what it would be liked to be fucked up against the side of a pool. The arms that caged you would be smaller, though not necessarily any less well-defined. Your finger circled your clit as warm, golden features took center stage again, helping you resume your previous climb as you listened to the grunts and groans on the TV.

 

As before, everyone else found their release before you.  The woman’s fake and overly dramatized orgasm had you losing ground yet again, but Gadreel’s climax almost made up for that.  He gave a low growl that resonated deep within his chest, the water splashing loudly as he buried himself several more times before finally being done.  

 

Sweet Jesus, what you wouldn’t do to have a man lose himself like that in you.

 

**_Chapter 3: Bitanic_ **

 

You were a little disappointed, if not intrigued, when the next chapter began.  You had heard many variations of the song  _ My Heart Will Go On _ .  It had been turned into elevator music, orchestral arrangements, and once you’d even heard a metal version of it.   But funky porn style?  _ That  _ was a new one. 

 

The moment Balthazar’s face appeared on screen, you gave up and removed your hand from your underwear with a sigh.  You had an idea of what was coming, and it was neither you nor the angel. 

 

“I am going to kill you for this you little shit,” Balthazar said smoothly, that alluring accent of his snaking through your ears.  He was as calm and casual as ever, as if he were remarking about the coming spring instead of committing homicide, though you imagined the two probably evoked the same level of response in him.

 

Again, the peanut gallery weighed in from behind the scenes.  Whatever was said, Balthazar rolled his eyes, swirling his drink around in his glass.  

 

“All I do is fuck and drink, and I would have gladly done so for your little home video, had you not brought that  _ cursed  _ woman into this,” he insisted.  The camera panned over to show a completely naked Celine Dion stretched out on an antique couch.  Her hair had been dyed red, however, to go along with the theme of the scene and as you took in the finer details of the set you realized it was an exact replica of the one in which Jack drew Rose.  

 

Whoever was behind this was a genius.  An evil bastard of a genius, but one nonetheless.  At least if you weren’t getting off to this, you were getting in plenty of laughs.  

 

“Since  _ you  _ can’t adhere to the one little caveat that made this tolerable, you can now go fuck yourself.”  

 

“Is that any way to talk in front of a lady?”  A man with a terrible New York accent asked. The shot widened to show what looked like a naked, low-budget version of Leonardo DiCaprio.  The eyes were slightly too small and close together, the nose definitely too large and a little too crooked, but the rest of him had just enough similarities to make it easy enough to recognize who he was supposed to be.  The one thing the man did have going for him that Leo possibly didn’t was the massively sized erection that he was using to keep a sketchbook propped up in his lap. 

 

It did not surprise you that the only thing that had been drawn was a mediocre attempt at a giant set of breasts.  

 

Balthazar pointed at the offending party, drawing your attention back to him.  “That woman is nothing but an overhyped, obnoxious cu--” 

 

Celine disappeared from off the couch, replaced by someone new splayed out in the opposite direction.  Only her legs were visible, the rest of her otherwise blocked by discount Leo and his improvised easel.  

 

“Better.”  Balthazar threw back the rest of drink before tossing his glass over his shoulder.  His fingers immediately went to loosen the buttons at the cuff of his sleeves, a smile splaying smugly across his face.  “How do you like my preferred version of the female form?” Blue glittered tauntingly somewhere off to the side, and you weren’t completely certain what was said, but it sounded a lot like  _ just go stick your dick in someone _ .  

 

“You don’t have to tell me twice,” he grinned cockily, his eyes bouncing between the two actors as he began to unbutton his shirt.  “Why don’t we start with the lady first, since I know someone else who’s just dying to stick  _ their  _ dick in you.”  The smarmy look he shot off camera had you curious when the angle suddenly changed, giving a clear view of all three participants.    

 

You sat up a little straighter, eyes narrowing when you found yet another knockoff version of you stretched across the sofa.  This one was a little curvier and her lips were a little fuller, though the rest of the differences were mere subtleties. Her eyes were a little wider than yours.  The tip of her nose a little tinier, but these were so miniscule it left you with an eerie feeling that there was some connection.

 

For the life of you, you couldn’t fathom what it might be.    

 

As “your” breathy moans filled the room, you also found you didn’t care.  You’d be damned if three conjured versions of yourself were going to get off today and the real you  _ wasn’t _ .  You could decide later if you needed to be worried that Dean had a video hidden in his room with you and angels as porn stars.  

 

As both men lavished their attention on the fake you (and each other), you closed your eyes, once again retreating into your imagination to tweak the fantasy more to your style.  This time instead of one archangel, you found yourself at the mercy of two, their expert fingers and mouths eliciting the most carnal sounds as they mapped your entire body. 

 

They both latched on to your nipples, flicking their tongues over them, sucking at them, grazing their teeth as each of their hands slipped even lower.  One of them found your clit, rubbing slow, languid circles as the other teased along your folds. They knew just how to stroke and when to fill you with their fingers, so that before long you were a quivering incoherent mess.  

 

_ Thank fucking God _ .  Your prayer went soaring along with your desire, and it looked like you might actually finish this time with the sounds of the threesome onscreen only augmenting your own movie you had playing behind your eyelids.  You were so close, the edge of that peak in sight, and just as you were about to hit that apex, the name that always sat on the tip of your tongue during these moments took a flying leap off of it. 

 

“Ohhh, Gabriel.”  The moment your breathy prayer was spoken, the TV shut off, leaving you in a deafening silence.   

 

You could have still finished if the lights overhead didn’t flicker, cluing you in that this was more than a simple technological malfunction.  Your eyes snapped open, your hand stilling as the screen suddenly leapt back to life. 

 

**_Chapter 4:  Caught in the Act_ **

 

You swallowed.  There had only been three chapters to choose from in the beginning.  Knowing your luck, the DVD was actually some cursed object brought back from a case that Dean had forgotten to store, and you had activated the damn thing by watching it.  If the next shot was of some creepy child crawling out of a well, you were _ never  _ setting foot in his closet again.  

 

The bright golden letters shimmering against the black background faded.  Something prickled along the edge of your awareness, though whatever it was didn’t give you a sense of impending doom.  It was almost comforting, a recognizable tinge accompanying the presence. You tilted your head, ears straining as music began to softly play.  It wasn’t the low volume so much as the way it wrapped around you, like you were listening to it in surround sound rather than from the speakers across the room.   

 

_ Oooooh, baby, let’s get down tonight... _

 

The picture panned back, the darkness melding into a new shot to reveal a black T-shirt beneath a brown leather jacket.  Your breath hitched in recognition. Nope. No way. No fucking way was that who you thought it was. 

 

_ Baby, I’m just like an oven… _

 

“Someone’s been a naughty girl.”  The familiar timbre of Gabriel’s voice took on a low, sensual quality, and like the music, it was far, far closer than across the room.  It was almost as though he was sitting right next to you, the sound resonating in your ear and sending a thrill straight down through your toes.  

 

_ I need some loving... _

 

The shot paused, hovering at his chest as he slowly removed his jacket...  

 

_ And baby, I can’t hold it much longer _

 

...before finally moved up to reveal his face. 

 

Oh… fuck  _ you _ .   

 

You’d never seen him this way before.  He stared into the camera, his eyes like liquid honey on the verge of overflowing from all the sin and temptation that swirled within them.  Even through the screen, it felt like he was staring directly at you, and the color that splashed across your cheeks was not normally found in nature.  It unfurled down along your neck into your chest, your embarrassment and yearning colliding until you felt your temperature skyrocket well into the stratosphere.  His stare had you pinned, penetrating beneath the surface until it felt like every wicked thought you’d ever had about him was exposed for him to see. 

 

_ It’s getting stronger and stronger… _

 

“Do you know what I do with naughty girls?”  He arched a brow, his lips curling impishly on one side.  You did not actually know, though it was safe to say you had _ ideas. _

 

_ And when I get the feeling I want sexual healing _

_ Sexual healing _

 

“I give them a hand.”  His pants dropped with a solid  _ thump  _ onto the floor, and your pulse hammered wildly in your chest despite not being able to see anything yet.  His smirk only widened as he deftly pulled his shirt over his head. “Among other things.” 

 

His brows waggled before he snapped, the light simultaneously going out within your room and on the screen.  Candles sprung up around him, bathing him in soft yellows that only illuminated the golden tones of his body and features.  He looked radiant, a divine specimen beyond comparison, and you had never had a greater urge than to sink your fingers within his hair and mess something up on that perfect body of his than you did in that moment.  

 

Pride touched the corner of his lips, tugging at them slightly just before the shot changed.  Gabriel stood at the foot of a bed, the camera filming down the length of it straight at him. He was wearing a pair of lollipop boxers, the front of which were already beginning to tent.   _ Impressively _ , you might add.  He climbed up onto the mattress, dropping down on all fours before starting a slow sensual crawl toward the camera.  

 

This was it.  This was how you died.  Staring into orbs of molten amber that looked ready to devour you whole as you slowly incinerated from the inside out.  

 

You were positively throbbing, both with want and a need for release.  Your hand tentatively slipped back beneath your underwear, your bashfulness taking hold despite the fact he was not actually in the room with you.  You didn’t even get the chance to touch yourself again when he suddenly stopped, his hand coming up in front of his chest to wave a finger at you. 

 

“Uh, uh, uh…” He tutted and before you knew what was happening, your hands were tugged above your head.  Something soft and silky ensnared your wrists before securing them to the headboard, preventing you from moving them anymore.  You glanced up to see what it was, only to find that there was technically nothing there. 

 

For the first time since starting the DVD, you began to feel a little uneasy.  

 

“...Gabriel?”

 

The carnal demeanor softened for a moment, the curve of his lips more reassuring than wicked.  “Just lay back and enjoy the show, sweetheart.” 

 

He winked, and you thought you were going to combust right then and there from a combination of complete mortification and anticipatory desire.  He  _ knew _ .  He had probably been the one to plant the video in the first place.   _ Sweet fucking christ. _  Did that mean he’d heard you as well?

 

The enigmatic, albeit sly smile of his gave away nothing.  “Relax. Oh, and this might tickle at first.”

 

What?  What would tickle?  Just what was he going to --

 

You gasped as something buzzed around the back of your calf and you watched as he lifted a leg up from off the screen.  He ran his hand sensuously up the back of it, and your eyes widened as you felt the echoes of it across your skin. Rather, you felt  _ something _ resembling fingers ghosting along a similar path.  Whatever it was felt like a complex combination of vibrations and tingles, as if your very molecules were being energized.  You squirmed as it reached the back of your knee, and an involuntarily giggle snuck out of your lips as it  _ did  _ tickle.  

 

There was a momentary flash of dimples across his cheeks before he pulled his hand back, focusing on trailing the tips of his fingers along the inside of your knee instead.  The sensation shifted, mirroring his movements as he stared at you expectantly. It finally clicked what was happening, and a tremor of anticipation tore through you. 

 

You had heard rumors about an angel’s grace before, ones that had nothing to do with important lore related abilities.  You were never brazen enough to ask any of them if they were true, and you certainly never expected to experience any of it first hand.

 

“Is this what you think about when you touch yourself?”  He murmured before kissing his way along the inner calf. You felt the corresponding flutter on your own skin and goosebumps broke out across the area it touched.  “The way it would feel if I touched you? The way I’d look kneeling between your legs…” 

 

Between your legs.  Over your chest. In front of your face.  He’d been the star of your personal fantasies exclusively for months now.  The question was, what  _ hadn’t  _ you imagined him doing?

 

He lowered the leg he was holding and the camera panned down to reveal a familiar anti-possession tattoo sitting just below your favorite pair of red, lacy underwear.  You groaned, the thought of watching him do things to you  _ and  _ use his grace nearly making you melt on the spot. 

 

“Thought you’d like that,” he grinned, easing his way between your knees before he ran his hands up between your thighs.  You parted them for him, the movements now reflected in the movie, and your breath froze at the sight of his hands on you and the way his energy caressed in tandem.  You bit your lip, praying you hadn’t somehow fallen asleep and this was just another dream from which you’d wake up soaked and aching. 

 

“This is as real as you want it to be, sweet cakes,” he promised, his mouth blazing it’s own trail where his hand had just been.  His grace mimicked the way he nipped and sucked his way higher, and you could almost feel his teeth and tongue on you. Your hips wriggled impatiently, your body igniting at the thought of having a hand that didn’t belong to you or something that ran on batteries between your legs for once.  

 

“Normally, I’d take my time,” he breathed, tonguing along the indent at the juncture of your legs before continuing up along your hip.  “Find all the different ways I could really make you squirm…” He nipped along the band of your underwear, causing you to whimper and jerk.  He palmed your waist, his energy intensifying as it held you down and he continued to nibble across the top of the fabric. “But I get the feeling, you’ve already been waiting quite some time for this…”

 

_ If only you knew the half of it, feathers.   _

 

Or maybe he did, considering he  _ had _ brought it up.  You should have been upset at the fact he was clearly pushing more boundaries than just inserting himself into your personal time, but the thought of him inserting other parts of himself places had you quickly forgetting those transgressions.  

 

The moment his teeth took hold of the side of your panties and ripped, you nearly forgot your own name.

 

His fingers hooked beneath the side still intact, easily snapping the other end of the band.  You watched as invisible hands pushed the garment aside before gliding back down your thighs. It hooked behind your knees, gently raising them up onto something and holding them in place.  You glanced back at the TV to find that Gabriel had hooked them over his shoulders, his lips coming down to place open mouthed kisses along the band of skin just below your stomach.

 

“Mmmm, someone looks good enough to eat,” he purred, moving down along your mound.  His tongue darted out, and you made a series of strangled noises as he eased it down along the side of your folds before running it up your slit.  You swore, unable to remember a time you ever felt this good, and coherent thought quickly slipped beyond your grasp. 

 

He lapped at your juices, making the most decadent noises as he did, fueling the all-consuming flames within your core.  Your legs were already trembling, and by the time he moved back up to circle your clit, you were on the verge of losing it completely.  

 

“Not yet, honey,” he hummed, his tongue easing back as he began to kiss his way down your other thigh.  “I haven’t heard you sing for me yet.” 

 

You threw your head back on the pillows, trying to tamp down on the sparks still blazing through your system.  A moan slipped past your lips as you felt something push inside your entrance, sliding in and out a few times before becoming twice as wide.  

 

“Oh, God, Gabriel,” you gasped, clenching down around the energy.  It wasn’t the same as having someone’s fingers inside you. You couldn’t describe the way it ebb and flowed, the shape almost nebulous as it altered itself to fit you rather than the other way around.  

 

Your hips lifted off the mattress, restless for more than the slow and steady pace he set.  You wished your hands were able to grab onto something,  _ anything. _  If he were there, you would have taken a moment to savor the feel of his hair between your fingertips right before you grabbed him by it and dragged his face back between your legs.  

 

His chuckle rumbled across your skin.  “So impatient…” 

 

His grace stretched further into you, curling upward, so that every time it glided in, it rubbed across that other sensitive spot inside of you.  Your back arched, your entire lower body lifting straight up the first few times it happened before he held it firmly back down. He started pumping into you faster, earning a series of rapidly heightening whimpers.  Those noises turned to mewls, and by the time he finally brought his mouth back to where you needed it you were practically singing an entire symphony for him. 

 

“Not yet,” he urged, his tongue easing into lazy strokes that had the heady rush you were lost in decreasing.  You looked up to find the hand that held you steady disappeared somewhere off screen just before his own body began to rock forward.  You closed your eyes again, imagining what it would be like to actually see him take himself into his hand, pleasuring himself to the sight of you.  

 

“Open your eyes,” he rasped.  You did as he asked, the heated haze in your vision intensifying as the angle shifted and you found yourself able to see all of him.  He had his boxers around his thighs, his cock standing tall and flushed as he worked his hand along his shaft. Fuck if he wasn’t the most magnificent thing you’d ever seen, his eyes dark, the centers wide, his lust nearly swallowing all the color within them.    

 

Your own stare grew darker as he pumped his hand along the length of him.  You committed every part of it to memory, especially the way he wrapped his fingers around his tip before smoothing his palm over it, his wrist twisting to give an additional burst of stimulation that never failed to elicit a reaction from him. 

 

He was able to divide his attention between you and himself, and the riptide you fell into as you watched him pump away, his eyes riveted to your body, was overwhelming.  You couldn’t control which way you were pulled, whether there was enough, or even any, air for you to take in, and when he cheated, his grace latching back on to the sensitive bundle of nerves even though his lips went nowhere near it, you couldn’t even control what noises you were making.  You allowed yourself to drown within it, your head sinking within the pillows as your body writhed. You were so close, and you felt his energy intensify along with his own grunts and moans. 

 

The tide of pleasure swept you back out to sea, and as you were about to be completely lost to its mercy, you heard him speak again.  “Look at me.”

 

Your eyes snapped open and the moment they met his, you were done for.  His gaze ran so hot it practically glowed, the intensity behind his look surging well beyond what any human could contain.  What stared at you now  _ wasn’t  _ human.  This was the archangel contained within his vessel, and the fact he’d brought it out to look at you had you finally riding that wave of euphoria back to shore.  

 

Your cry filled the room, mixing with one of his as he followed closely behind you.  The force of your climax was staggering, and though you made it through the orgasm itself, the series of shockwaves that rippled in its wake were what had the world blinking in and out.  Your body went slack, the only sounds to reach your ears your own ragged breath and wildly thumping heart. Your mind had completely checked out, unable to even know how it would begin to come back online, and the only sensation that registered was a deep-seated feeling of satisfaction. 

 

You didn’t fight the endorphin-filled fog that swept around you like a blanket, wrapping you in its comforting embrace.  It ushered you off to sleep so fast, you never felt the way the bed dipped down beside you or the flutter of fingers along your hairline as damp strands were pushed back from your face  The last thing Gabriel did was pull the sheets up over your body, tucking you in before he snapped himself away, but not before he made sure to pocket the DVD and underwear he’d ruined. 

  
  



End file.
